¿Funcionara?
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Billy Loomer, el brabucón de la escuela, esta cansado de ser eso ¿Por qué? Porque realmente no lo es. Desea tener amigos, pero todos se le alejan, además, esta enamorado y posbilemente ese amor sera demasiado platonico, para ser cierto.


_**HEY!**_

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Ya saben, esta pareja me ha gustado bastante y espero incrementar las historias de ellos y tal vez animarlos a ustedes a que suban alguna :D

Disfruten.

* * *

_**¿Funcionara?**_

Otro día en la escuela. La verdad estoy demasiado aburrido, no sé muy bien porqué, pero ahora molestar a los demás chicos de la escuela, no me ayudan para nada en lo absoluto para sentirme mejor, esos sentimientos escondidos sobre una cierta persona están demasiado presentes y sobre todo, con mucha fuerza en mi ser.

Yo Billy Loomer, el brabucón de la escuela secundaria desde que tengo memoria, no es quien de verdad muestra serlo. A pesar de la chaqueta de cuero, de los malos modales y el odio irracional para todos los demás, en realidad soy una persona demasiado tímida, con miedo por los demás y según algunas personas que me conocen realmente, demasiado tierno cuando me lo propongo.

Los pasillos están solos, todos están en clases, a excepción mía, algunos compañeros pasan, pero algo lejos, por temor a lo que les pueda hacer. Eso en realidad, me hace sentir mal. Lo acepto, soy cruel con los demás, ser el brabucón de una escuela no es demasiado fácil, pero está cargado de una gran soledad, y la verdad ya no aguanto estar más solo.

Mis amigos son todo para mí, pero en realidad no me conocen como en realidad soy y eso hace que en mi lista de "personas que me conocen" a mí ¡SOLAMENTE YO! Es algo que me hace sentir más extrañado.

Por si fuera poco, además tengo algunas preferencias un tanto, diferentes. No soy bisexual, no soy heterosexual, no soy gay, no soy asexual… soy Bigbysexual.

Lo sé, es algo extraño, pero la única que persona que me interesa realmente es al chico que más he estado molestando, toda mi vida y su vida. Ese es otro de los grandes problemas que me afligen ¿Cómo una persona que has hecho sufrir demasiado, a base de violencia, te puede amar? Ni siquiera somos amigos, y creo que por mi parte no fue algo inteligente.

Además de eso, tengo que seguir fingiendo frente a todos que soy rudo, que no tengo sentimientos y la verdad creo que no podre dentro de mucho más tiempo.

En mi casa, con mi familia, no se puede hablar. Mis padres solamente discuten sobre cualquier estupidez, desde que tengo memoria ha sido de esta manera, pero después de un tiempo, cuando me hice mi capa de brabucón ante los demás, fue cuando escuche esto.

-¡Esto fue tu maldita culpa!- Dijo mi padre. En ese entonces tenía unos ocho o nueve años, no recuerdo muy bien esos detalles, pero las palabras que escuche, jamás las olvidare.

-¡Claro que no fue solamente mi culpa! ¿Quién quería tener una noche de acción en aquella fiesta?- La verdad no entendía nada. Estaba en la sala de estar, sentado en el sofá individual, mis padres estaban a unos cuantos metros de mí, en la mesa del comedor, discutiendo, solamente los observaba y la verdad no sabía que hacer o decir, ni siquiera quería jugar, para ignorarlos como normalmente hacía.

-¡Pero tu quedaste embarazada! ¡Diste a luz a ese maldito niño!- Mi padre me señalo.- Solamente lo hiciste para atarme a ti.-

-¡Eres un maldito!- Dijo mi madre y con una fuerza, que no conocía en ella, le dio una bofetada a mi padre.

-Lo siento muchísimo.- Dijo de pronto mi padre.

-Yo lo siento más, no debí.- Contesto mi madre, y de un segundo a otro ya se estaba… ¡Besando! Mientras que yo en mí pequeño pedazo de sofá, lloraba, porque aunque no entendía del todo lo que estaban hablando mis padres, sabía que en realidad no me querían en sus vidas.

No sé porque te he comentado esto, pero en realidad necesitaba sacarlo de mi ser. Quisiera ser diferente, pero creo que es tarde, tal vez no para cambiar, pero para que la gente me acepte… ser algo duro.

El timbre me saca de mis pensamientos, es la hora del receso, entonces tendré tiempo de ver al estúpido de Bigby que me ha enamorado sin intención. Por cierto, no se lo comentes a nadie, pero tengo una teoría algo rara acerca de Ned.

Su apellido es BIGby y supongo que el Big no es solamente casualidad, seguramente hay algo más big en su ser. Sin intención, me he sonrojado por lo que acabo de pensar, pero ha valido la pena.

Miro a ambos lados, para saber si alguien me observa, pero todos se alejan de mí. Miro para el otro lado de los casilleros y ahí esta Ned, junto con Moze y Cookie, no puedo creer que en mi mente suenen tan normales, mientras que en mi boca, parece que odio a los chicos y amo a Moze y por un tiempo me hice creer aquello.

El timbre de nuevo, todos se mueven y yo me quedo en la misma posición, con recargado en mi casillero, con una de mis piernas dobladas y recargada en el casillero, con la típica mirada del chico malo.

Para mi sorpresa, al seguir mirando discretamente, Ned se queda solo, es la primera vez que pasa, dentro de mucho tiempo. No sé cómo es que empecé a caminar directamente al pequeño castaño, pero ahora ya estoy delante de él.

-H-h-hola Loomer.- Escucho su voz con miedo, eso me parte el corazón.- ¿Me quieres golpear?- Una de las libretas que aún no guardaba en su mochila, la puso frente su rostro, para protegerse de mí. Cerré su casillero.

-Claro que no te quiero golpear…- Y antes de decir algo, para ser mejor con él, cambiar por una persona, ya estaba echando a correr. Rodee mis ojos y sin pensármelo si quiera, comencé a correr tras de Bigby.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer, además, necesitaba aclarar que quería ser su amigo, empezar desde cero e intentar que olvidara todas aquellas golpizas y quizás, si la suerte era buena conmigo, se enamorara de mí, o al menos me aceptaría.

Cuando menos me lo espero, lo he perdido de vista. Tomo una ruta alterna, conociéndolo llegara al pequeño cuartito de Gordy. Sigo corriendo y le veo, corro a más velocidad y Ned se detiene, sin poder evitarlo, lo tacleo y caemos al suelo, se lleva la peor parte.

Además de un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, todo mi cuerpo descansa en él, no es que este muy pesado, pero para mi pequeño, debe de ser algo pesado.

-¿Qué ocurre Loomer?- Me pregunta, algo frustrado.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te golpeaste muy fuerte?- Dijo levantándome a toda prisa, antes de que descubra que en serio me gusta la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

Puse de pie a Ned.- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Me dijo de pronto, repitió la pregunta, pero ahora parecía preocupado y examinándome.- ¿Te sientes bien? Creo que te afecto más el golpe a ti, te estas preocupando por los demás.- Me dijo y la verdad eso colmo mi paciencia, le tome de una muñeca y lo metí al cuarto de Gordy. Sabía que no estaba ahí, era de los pocos con los que hablaba, y siempre se la pasa dormido en uno de los retretes del baño.

-Ahora te dire todo lo que me pasa.- Ni siquiera se porque lo dije, pero Ned parecía sorprendido y mi Billy tímido interior también.- Ya me canse de ser brabucón contigo.- Solté de repente ¿Por qué solamente dije que con él?

-¿Por qué?- Me dijo, en lugar de ponerse alegre, parecía triste.

-Porqué… me gustaría ser tu amigo.- Primero pude ver que su expresión cambiaba drásticamente, pero tenía una sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?- Me dijo tendiéndome la mano y yo, no supe que hacer. Por un lado, decía que no, cosa irónica, ya que yo pedía la amistad, todo sería normal, o en cambio Ned me odiaría. Sí decía que sí a su amistad… tal vez nunca lo tendría como yo quería. Solamente estaría con él en la zona de amistad, y según me han contado ahí no hay galletas, ni nada bonito.

-¡Qué más da!- Dije en un tono muy alto, casi en un grito. Me miro sin entender, moví su mano sin pensarlo, con algo de fuerza y el hizo una mueca de dolor, le sostuve las muñecas y luego… lo bese.

No sé porque lo hice, pero fue un simple impulso de sentirme tan vacío, tal vez, pero a decir verdad, él me estaba correspondiendo y peor aún, él estaba manejando el beso. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Yo soy rudo, más alto y él es… tan perfectamente Ned.

Pero esto me está gustando, no sé si será la adrenalina, que mi amor platónico ahora me está besando o… que no solamente me besa, sino que me está acariciando con sensualidad.

Me separe algo agitado, ambos estábamos enrojecidos por la falta de aire, y estábamos agitados por esa misma razón. Nuestros pechos se movían agitadamente y Ned estaba enrojecido. Yo la verdad, desconocía mi apariencia actual, pero al sentir mi piel, sabía que estaba más sonrojado que Ned, y no era por el beso, sino por vergüenza.

-Ned, yo no…- Empecé, ahora no estaba hablando rudo, ahora solamente hablaba como yo hablaba, con mi voz que según algunos, es demasiado dulce. Me detuvo en seco con otro beso, algo más calmado que el anterior, pero con mucha pasión.

-¿Tu no que?- Me dijo. Sin poder entenderlo, mis manos estaban en su cuello y sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, creo que nos veríamos algo ridículos, pero la sensación que tenía ahora, hacía que no me importara nada.

-Me gustas mucho Ned Bigby.- Espero, si esto sigue adelante, poder contarle de mi teoría, aunque no creo que lleguemos a mucho.

-Y a mí me gustas más, creo que mi amor por ti es masoquista.- Me dijo y la verdad no entendí la palabra.

-¿Maso que?- Le dije y el solamente dejo escapar una risilla que me enterneció.

-Me gustaba que fueras mi brabucón.- Tomo mis brazos, bajándolos a su posición normal y me tomo de ambas manos.- Pero ahora ya no más.- Me dijo decidido, temía que me fuese hacer algo.

-¿Por qué?- El temor se escuchaba en mi voz.

-Porque quiero hacer contigo otras cosas.- Una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, bajando hasta mi trasero, cosa que me hizo estremecerme, era una nueva sensación.- Como conocernos más…- Su mano ahora quedo en frente de mi cuerpo, en mi miembro, que ahora estaba cobrando vida propia.

-Bigby.- Intente sonar enojado, pero mi voz se quebraba, no podía seguir hablando.

-Creo que me gustaría que me llamaras Ned, mi Billy.- Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre real, no por mi apellido. Eso me hizo sentir aún mejor.

-Por supuesto Ned, te quiero.- Le pude decir, aún no estaba listo para la siguiente frase y creo que él tampoco.

-A mí… me caes bien.- Pude sentir que las lágrimas comenzarían a caer.- Que en mi lenguaje.- Hizo una pequeña aclaración.- es que me estas volviendo loco a cada segundo que pasa.- Ahora las cosas estaban mejorando, creo que Ned es la persona indicada para que me conozca más a fondo y yo a ese pequeño castaño, que podría jurar, me mira con lujuria.

-¿Sabes?- Le dije.- Siempre me pareciste atractivo.- Admití.

-Pues yo, soy Billysexual, solamente me atraes tú.- ¡Eso era increíble! La misma forma que yo ocupe con su nombre, de manera mental, ¡La estaba ocupando!

-¿Entonces?- Le dije.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Me pregunto, era lo que estaba esperando escuchar… bueno, lo que yo esperaba decirle a Ned, pero la vida te llena de sorpresas y creo que yo no le haría todo lo que imaginaba, a mi pequeño castaño.

-¡SÍ!- De no ser por el timbre, toda la escuela se habría preguntado, a que se debía mi "si" tan eufórico.

-¿Nos vemos hoy en mi casa?- Me pregunto, tomando una sola de mis manos, con la intención de salir de esa manera.

-Sí.- Conteste primeramente.- Pero Neddie.- Empecé, con algo de temor, antes que tomara la perilla y abriera la puerta.- Aún no estoy listo para declarar abiertamente nuestra nueva relación.- En su cara pude ver tristeza y me sentí el peor humano sobre la tierra. De pronto me sonrió.

-No te preocupes, yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, para que declaremos nuestro amor.- Soltó mi mano para luego darme un nuevo beso.

-Nos vemos en mi casa.- No sabía dónde quedaba su hogar y creo que en mi rostro leyó esos pensamientos.- Vamos en el mismo autobús, bajas cuando yo baje. Nadie le preguntara al brabucón porque bajo un poco antes de su casa.- Debo de admitir, me conseguí a un chico demasiado inteligente.

-Nos vemos en el autobús.- Dije yo, aunque pareciera extraño, primero quería conocerlo como amigo y nadie más juzgaría eso. Y ambos salimos del cuarto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

_**En el autobús, en los últimos asientos.**_

Me encontraba solo, mis amigos ya había bajado y Ned, Ned estaba perdido, divertido y sonriendo con sus amigos. Sentía algo de celos, pensé que estaría conmigo durante el viaje de regreso, pero la verdad no me debería de poner enojado y mucho menos reclamarle, yo fui quien le pidió que todo lo hiciera normal, en que tiene la culpa al final de cuentas soy yo.

Llego el momento de bajar y yo baje a toda prisa, mientras que él se despidió de sus amigos y para mi sorpresa, lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla, sentí celos cuando se despidió de Moze. Bajo rápidamente, nadie nos ponía atención, por lo que comenzamos a caminar juntos, me dirigía el camino, pero íbamos en silencio.

-¿Por qué te despediste con un beso, de Moze?- Intente no sonar celoso, pero creo que fui demasiado evidente.

-Billy ni siquiera llevamos diez horas de novios y ¿ya estas celoso?- Me causo algo de gracia su respuesta.

-Es que me tarde mucho en decidir besarte.- Hice un puchero, era la primera vez que hacia uno, dentro de muchos años.

-De acuerdo, ya no más despedidas de beso en la mejilla… tal vez en los labios.- Dijo y no pude evitar pasar mi mano por su cuello y acércalo a mí.- Si hay un nuevo beso, me encargare de que la pandilla elefante le haga daño a Moze… o a quien sea necesario porque te toco.- Ned abrió los ojos como platos y yo solamente le dedique una sonrisa.- Estoy jugando.- Dije con cinismo, el me abrazo.

-Eres un tonto, por un momento pensé que mandarías matar a mi mejor amiga.- Podía escuchar el alivio en su voz.

-Creo que me estas gustando más, tienes buen sentido del humor.- Cuando termino de decir esto, llegamos a su casa. Lo supe, porque me hizo girar en la acera, para llegar a la puerta, tiene una fuerza increíble.

-Este es mi queridísimo hogar.- Dijo cuando abrió la puerta. Por fuera la casa era hermosa, convencional de color blanco con ventanas negras, pero por dentro… era sensacional.

Estaba muy bien ordenada, seguramente después de tanto consejo que da en su manual, debió de aprender algo. Pero, a diferencia de mi casa, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, nada.

-¿Vives solo?- Pregunte algo inseguro, entrando para la sala. Los sillones eran blancos y justo enfrente tenía una televisión de plasma. Un ventanal a la izquierda, daba para la calle y era interesante que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que existía.

-No, pero mis padres se la pasan viajando por sus trabajos.- Contesto Ned, tenía una expresión rara en su rostro al hablar de sus padres, debí de haber tocado una parte sensible. Sin pensármelo, me senté en el sofá de mayor tamaño, en la esquina que estaba más cerca del ventanal y me quede mirando para fuera de la casa.

No me di cuenta en que momento pasó exactamente, pero Ned, ya estaba detrás de mí, con sus manos en mi cintura y besando mi nuca, cosa que me estaba haciendo gemir.

-Ned.- Pude decir, quería que se detuviera, bueno, solamente tenía esa intención.

-¿Qué ocurre Billy?- El hecho de que me dijera por mi nombre, hacía esta relación cada vez más rara.

-Por favor, quiero ser primero tu amigo.- Le dije, me di la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿No nos podemos conocer en el transcurso de nuestro noviazgo?- Me dijo, mi respuesta sería negativa, pero me quito la chaqueta de cuero de una manera inexplicable y cuando me di cuenta, él estaba solamente en ropa interior.

-Hola soy Ned.- Me dijo, conduciéndome a un nuevo cuarto, su habitación. Me tiro en la cama y me comenzó a desnudar.- Me gusta la música pop y rock.- Cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba desnudo y el bajando su ropa interior.- Tengo dieciséis años*****.- Me besaba apasionadamente en los labios y luego en el cuello.- Mis mejores amigos son Cookie y Moze.- Ahora sabía que comenzaría lo bueno.- Y estoy perdidamente enamorado de Billy Loomer.-

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta que lo conocía, que todo funcionaria.

* * *

_***Aclaracion***_

Los chicos en la útlima temporada tienen dieciseis años, se supone que esta edad es algo más normal para que hagan, todo lo que hacen xD Además es una continuacion o bueno, algo previo a la historia anterior que les subí, momento de Star Wars en el que pones primero la historia normal y luego lo anterior jaja.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que bien, la irónia de todo es que cuando termine de escribir esto, estaba el Manual de superviviencia escolar de Ned, y pues estaba todo frikeado.

Por cierto, ¿Les gusta el dobleja de voz? No sé si se han leído mi biografia, pero yo quiero llegar a ser alguien en ese mundo, pues hoy me fui a un Sugoi Fest de mi ciudad, y estuve en la conferencia de !MARIO CASTAÑEDA!´Ó sea, la voz de Goku en Dragon Ball Z y también me compre una Death Note, así es que andense con cuidado.

Dejen sus reviews, ya les hable de mi Death Note.

Se despide...

_**RusherloveKogan**_


End file.
